Basics
Basics Rule Number One Remember that the main purpose of any game is to have fun. If you're not having fun, then you're not playing right. That said, there is no one set "right or wrong" way to play an RPG. Some players like a game style where the narrative flows like a novel, where the action scenes are few and far in between, the numbers kept to the background, and where the focus is on characterization and personal interaction - and that's fine. Other players may prefer a game where life-or-death tactical decisions are integral to the story, where your character's build influences who they are as a person, and where everyone hears a satisfying "Ding!" at the end of an adventure when they get build points with which to advance their character - this is also fine. Neither are wrong, neither are "the only true roleplayers". In fact, as long as both stay true to a gaming style that is fun for their group, both are doing it right. Remember, that this is a roleplaying game, not a physics simulator. No RPG system can possibly be prepared to handle every situation that can ever come up, and sometimes you get results that don't make sense. In cases such as these, the GM (Game Master) is encouraged to rule in favor of a better story, rather than being a stickler for the numbers. If by some glitch in the rules a monster's stats make combat counter-intuative, then simply have it go down after the players try hard enough. GM oversight is crucial in a game with as much player freedom as a point-buy system offers. Remember, the GM has the right to limit, veto, or rewrite any aspect of the game - with consistency, of course. Dice This system uses a twenty-sided die—available at game and hobby stores, as well as in an online dice-roller—to resolve actions during the game. References to “a die” or “the die” refer to a twenty-sided die unless stated otherwise. The die is often abbreviated “d20” (for twenty-sided die) or “1d20” (for one twenty-sided die). So a rule asking you to “roll d20” means “roll a twenty-sided die." Modifiers Sometimes modifiers to the die roll are specified like this: “d20+2,” meaning “roll the twenty-sided die and add two to the number rolled.” An abbreviation of “d20–4” means, “roll the die and subtract four from the result.” Rounding Fractions In general, if you wind up with a fraction, round down, even if the fraction is one-half or larger. Exception: Certain rolls have a minimum of 1. Multiplying Sometimes a special rule makes you multiply a number or a die roll. As long as you’re applying a single multiplier, multiply the number normally. When two or more multipliers apply, however, combine them into a single multiple, with each extra multiple adding 1 less than its value to the first multiple. Thus, a double (x2) and a double (x2) applied to the same number results in a triple (x3, because 2 + 1 = 3). Basic Task Resolution System These rules assume a standardized system for determining the success or failure of any given task. That system is: d20 + Modifiers vs. Target Number The Modifiers and Target Number are determined by the type of task. If the result of the d20 roll + the Modifiers equals or exceeds the Target Number, the test is successful. Any other result is a failure. A "natural 20" on the die roll is not an automatic success. A "natural 1" on the die roll is not an automatic failure, unless the rules state otherwise. What's Different? The Gamemaster One of the players in a Mutants & Mastermindsgame takes the role of Gamemaster or GM. The Gamemaster is responsible for running the game, a combination of writer, director, and referee. The Gamemaster creates the adventures for the heroes, portrays the villains, monsters, and supporting characters, describes the world to the players, and decides the outcome of the heroes’ actions based on the guidelines given in the rules. It’s a big job, but also a rewarding one, since the Gamemaster gets to create the whole world and all the characters in it, as well as inventing fun and exciting stories.You should also have a firm grasp of the rules, since you’re expected to interpret them for the players to decide what happens in the game. The Player Characters (PCs or Heroes) Gameplay This material is Open Game Content, and is licensed for public use under the terms of the Open Game License v1.0a.